


This is so I can keep track of headcanons and AUs for a few (two) rps

by gayerthansnek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthansnek/pseuds/gayerthansnek
Summary: Literally read the title, it's not interesting tho-
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, OC/OC, Past!Hermione/OC, sans/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Both Grillby and Zack (one of my OCs) can speak Latin.

That's it.

That's the post.


	2. The Greatest Showman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new AU I've been thinking of :D

So, I have been thinking for a long, long time, and...

The Greatest Showman AU, where Silver and Bonno are P. T. Barnum and whoever Zack Efron plays (I haven’t watched the film in a while, so bear with me, and the “circus freaks” are the monsters who are looking for acceptance.

Since the trapese girl has a brother, they could be Sans and Papyrus, Silver could be the second ringmaster (Zack Efron guy), Bonno could be P. T. Barnum and Mike could be Charity. As it takes pace in the past, homophobia and transphobia are very common, so I guess that’s where A Million Dreams comes from. Rewrite The Stars not only focuses on the romantic relationship of Sans and Silver, but captures the hope and dream of acceptance for monsters.

* * *

Edit: Zack Efron guy’s name is Philip Carlyle, trapese girl is called Anne Wheeler


	3. Racesssssssss

Zack and Papy used to race loads, when Paps couldn’t train with Undyne.

That’s it.

That’s the headcanon.

Make what you will of it.

* * *

And then, bc once she saw a video of Zack and Paps being s p e e d, Papyra decided to start the track team, or whatever it’s called. She trained with Zack & Sans, trying to beat Zack in running to wherever Sans teleported.


	4. Angsty headcanon thing but it's not rly a headcanon bc it was canon before I wrote this down

When he fell into the underground, he was ill. Really ill. And he hadn’t told anyone about it - “it’s nothing,” “it doesn’t matter,” “they don’t need to be worried for me,” and the like, he thought to himself. When he and Sans teleported for the first time, he felt dizzy and the floor was spinning and he couldn’t walk, and was on the verge of a panic attack bc of it. Sans brang him into their house as soon as he could, and Papy tried to heal him, but it didn’t work.

He died.

That’s why Papyrus being killed by Frisk/Chara wasn’t the first loss he’d suffered.

It was Zack.


	5. Hamilton AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters as characters and quotes

Sans - Alexander Hamilton

Silver - Eliza Schuyler

Bonno - Angelica Schuyler

Harry - Aaron Burr

Draco - Marquis de Lafayette

Mettaton - Maria Reynolds/Thomas Jefferson bc I can't decideeee-

Chara - George Washington

Papyrus - Peggy Schuyler

??? - John Laurens

??? - Hercules Mulligan

* * *

Silver - “Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away!”

Hermione - “There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait...”

Sirius - “I probably shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish!”

Draco - "I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love.”

Flowey - “I wasn't aware that was something a person could do.”

Undyne - “When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!”

Sans - “I wrote my way out of hell” (it just gives me Sans vibes-)

Lucy - “ My name is Philip, I am a poet, I’m a little nervous, but I can’t show it” (I feel like I have to explain this is bc she’s a songwriter so yeah spoilers heh-)

Zack - “Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!”

Cal - “I am not throwing away my shot!”

Harry - “I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight!”

James Malfoy (Drarry’s kid, twin of Remy-) - “I’M TAKIN’ THIS HORSE BY THE REIGNS, MAKIN’ RECOATS REDDER WITH BLOOSTAINS!!!”

Remy - “When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game, but you don't get a win unless you play in the game. Oh, you get love for it, you get hate for it, but you get nothing if you wait for it, wait for it, wait-!”

Remus - “I'll make a million mistakes, I'll make the world safe and sound for you”

Dumbles - “Why do you always say what you believe? Every proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemiessssssss”


	6. Pronoun hcs

Chara going by dey/dem pronouns as a joke but actually liking them

Okay but Frisk going by bun/buns pronouns

Sans going by no pronouns as a while just cuz

Everyone making gender jokes, like

_"What the fuck is a she?"_

* * *

Credit to my friend @gay-frog-search-history on Tumblr for their side of the conersation, aka the ideas-


	7. Boggart - third (3rd) year - Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the boggart lesson in the Prisoner of Azkaban?   
> Yeah, it's that, basically.

Boggart DADA lesson, third year

  * So, we all know the firt DADA lesson of third year
  * Defending yourself against boggarts
  * Silver’s worst fear is losing someone close to her
  * The closest person to her (emotionally, obviously) is Remus
  * So you can probably guess what she saw.
  * She stepped up to the closet, brave face on
  * The boggart shifts, and morphs, and then settles.
  * There, in front of her eyes, is Remus lying on the floor
  * Blood tricking down his face from a gash on his forehead
  * Eyes closed, unmoving, completely still, not a single sign of life
  * Silver’s shocked, lost for words as her expression morphs from one of confidence to one of horror
  * She just stays still, standing there in complete and utter shock, horror and terror
  * As a tear runs down her cheek, Remus knows he has to step in
  * He dashes in front of Silver, changing the boggart to his and turns around to Silver
  * He hugs her close, rubbing circles on her back to try to calm her down, and muttering things to her
  * “Shh, it’s alright, I’m here, I’m alright.” and “No, don’t cry, it’s okay, it wasn’t real.”
  * She nods, sniffling, and eventually calms down
  * “I’m so sorry” she says, but Remus tells her she doesn’t need to apologise
  * Of course, almost the entire class is in shock at this point, for multiple reasons
  * 1) They never thought that Silver could be so… _vulnerable_ , and _scared_
  * They’ve always been used to brave, sassy, confident Silver that they never really thought about the fact that she’s _scared_ by things
  * 2) They never really realised that Remus was Silver’s dad, for some reason
  * It never registered to them that, during the register or in class, she was “Miss Lupin,” nobody really thought to look into it or question it, along with the fact that she never talked about her parents much.
  * They were shook
  * Then, all the Slytherins planned to find out who her mother is then tease her about her parentage
  * Hah, good luck to them
  * (They’d only find out who really was her other parent was in fifth year, Dumbles announces that “Professor Sirius Lupin” or “Professor S. O. Lupin” is the new DADA teacher and they’re just like “wtf??” or “what, they rehired Lupin?” and of course they have no idea that Sirius and Remus got married in the summer, and then Sirius stands up and then the entirety of wherever Silver and co are sitting stands up and claps like the world depends on it, cheering as well)
  * So yeah, she’s humiliated, but the other Gryffindors just love her more because, yes, she is actually human, and that she cares so much for Remus that she’s terrified of losing him
  * And that afternoon, after classes, she goes to Remus’s office with the excuse “I need help with the homework” but she really just wants hugs and to make sure he’s there.




	8. Zack and Metta

Zack and Mettaton dated for almost a year, but they realised they'd be much better off friends and that they're both gay for the two skelebros (respectively). Sometimes they like to perform songs together, sometimes just in one of their homes - with Zack playing his guitar and Mettaton singing.


	9. Papyton <3 <3 <3

Most people assume Papy's obsessed with Metta, but Metta is just as love-struck.


End file.
